Cancer Risk and Disparities Program Project Summary / Abstract The mission of the Cancer Risk and Disparities Program is to support research that will lead to a reduction of cancer risk and disparities across society. To achieve this goal, the Program has four Specific aims: (1) Take a multi-level approach to understand the individual, psychosocial, organizational and community-level factors that determine differences in cancer risk across the life course; (2) Develop and evaluate interventions to reduce cancer risk across the life course; (3) Advance the science of communication and knowledge translation to promote dissemination of evidence-based interventions to reduce cancer risk; and (4) Examine the causes of disparities in cancer risk and incidence and identify interventions to address these disparities. The program has 59 members, representing six DF/HCC institutions and 14 academic departments. In 2014 peer-reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $6.9 million in total costs from the NCI and $2.5 million from other sponsors. During the current funding period, Cancer Risk and Disparities Program members published 860 cancer-relevant papers. Of these 29% were inter-institutional, 15% were intra-programmatic, and 40% were inter-programmatic collaborations between two or more DF/HCC members. Overall, when counted once, 27% of DF/HCC publications were inter-programmatic collaborations.